The time of the war for the different
by Streak of fire
Summary: A girl and her 2 brothers haven't aged since their 16th birthday. What happens when they meet their old friends again who also haven't aged and become teachers and xaviers accademy for the gifted. What happens when they become the new x men will they be


**The Time of War for the Different**

By Streak of fire

It was a typical Monday at Xavier's Academy for the gifted; the academy was bustling with students moving from one class or another. Everyone was exited about the new additions to the academy; supposedly 3 new people were coming and everyone was wondering what they'd be like. Little did they know that when they heard motorcycles outside that the 3 new additions were going to change their lives forever.

It was time to change classes when the front doors of the academy flew open. 3 people wearing motorcycle helmets walked through the doors. Professor Xavier and the teaching staff came into the entrance hall to greet their new guests.

"Ah you 3 are finally here." Professor Xavier said maneuvering his wheelchair so that all the students could see him.

"In the flesh and more" said a female voice under the helmet. "How rude of us let us introduce ourselves" the girl said as her helmet flew from her head into her hands.

"My name is Stephanie" Stephanie said with a smile. "And these 2 knuckle heads are my brothers" she added as her brothers helmets flew from their heads into her hands.

"The names Ved" Ved said grabbing his helmet from his sister.

"And mines Jay" Jay said also taking his helmet from his sister.

"Well now that's over we can tell you all about our powers" Stephanie said walking over to Professor Xavier.

"Professor X can we use the Gym to give a demonstration?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure we could use a break from classes. What do you all think shall we let them demonstrate their powers and take the rest of the day off from classes to get to know our new friends?" Professor X said with a smile.

Everyone agreed and they walked to the gym and filed into the bleachers. Stephanie, Ved, and Jay walked into the middle of the gym and got ready to demonstrate their powers.

"Ok now I'll start" Stephanie said. "My mane power is telekinesis, but I also have superb hearing and eye sight." Stephanie said as she flew into the air and a student's cell phone flew to her. "No phone calls during my performance" Stephanie said handing the student back her cell phone.

"Ok Steph don't hog the lime light my turn" Jay said flying up to meet her. "As you can see I also have telekinesis, but not as good as my sister, my mane power is speed" he said flying back to the ground and running 20 laps in 4 seconds. "But if you get me angry and even if you don't I like to use my fire" Jay said as a long flame shot out of his finger tips.

"Ok Jay I think they got the idea, my turn." Ved said smiling. "Now I also have telekinesis, but I also have invisibility" he said quickly vanishing from sight. "Also if my brother's fire ever gets out of hand I can put it out and cool him off" Ved added sending a jet of water at his brother.

"Now we're here to help prevent a war between humans and mutants." Stephanie said taking control again.

"See we're the strongest, most powerful mutants out there." Ved said putting his arm on his sister's shoulder.

"Apart from each other we're dangerous, together we're the Deadly Trio" Jay said placing his arm on his sister's other shoulder.

"Professor X has brought us here to teach you the dangers that are out there; because we've seen it all well tomorrow we'll begin teaching." Stephanie said smiling happily.

"But for now will Bobby, Rouge, and John come down here we need to talk to you and Professor X" Ved said looking a little tired.

Bobby, Rouge, and John walked down to Ved, Jay, and Stephanie and waited until everyone else had left. Then they walked to Professor X's office were they talked about something important.

"Well what is this about?" John asked taking out his lighter.

"You should know you haven't aged a day since your 16th birthday" Stephanie said making his lighter fly over to her.

"None of us have" Rouge said playing with her gloves.

"Ok then what do we do?" Bobby asked grabbing Rouge's hand.

"We stick together; we're the deadliest weapon against our enemies." Ved said pacing back and forth.

"We have all seen many things in the world it's time to teach it to the rest of the student body." John said finally getting his lighter back from Stephanie.

"That's exactly why we're here." Jay said stopping his brother's pacing.

"Now what?" Professor X asked making everyone jump.

"Now we relax tomorrow we teach." Stephanie said standing up. "How about a nice ride on the motorcycles?" Stephanie asked Ved, Jay, Bobby, Rouge, and John.

They all agreed and they left Professor X alone in his office thinking that they were finally going to get the help they needed.

The next morning Jay, Stephanie, Ved, Bobby, Rouge, and John got up early and they grabbed their lesson plans for that day. They exited their dorm rooms at the same time; they almost ran in to each other.

"Well who's ready for our first day of teaching?" Stephanie asked smiling at her old friends and her brothers.

"I'm a little nervous." Rouge confessed leaning on Bobby shoulder.

"Why these are the same punks we took classes with for 2 years." John said a bit nastily.

"We should be fine John's right" Ved said stiffly not liking the fact that he had to agree with John.

They walked along the halls listening to the sounds of students getting up and dressed. They got to the hall where all of their classes were and they separated into the different rooms. Stephanie sat behind her desk and pulled out her lesson plan, and attendance. Her students filed in 15 minutes later and took their seats. She let them sit where ever they wanted to sit for now.

"Ok class let's start by introducing ourselves" Stephanie said standing up and walking around to the front of her desk. "My name is Stephanie" she added pleasantly.

She picked up her attendance sheet and began calling out names.

"Everyone seems to be here except … oh no it couldn't be… could it… it is" Stephanie said staring wide eyed at the sheet of paper. "Could this be a mistake…? I really hope it is… but if it isn't that would be nice too" she thought to herself.

Just then a tall blonde spiky haired boy walked in caring his books looking at a sheet of paper on top of the pile. Stephanie's breath caught in her throat and for a minute it was dead silence. Everyone was staring at Stephanie waiting for her to start teaching.

"Max Theriot I presume" Stephanie said sounding like a real teacher.

"Yeah that's me and you are Miss Constantine right." Max said not looking up.

"Yeah but you know me by another name; my first name." Stephanie said sitting on top of her desk.

"What how do I know yo…" Max started to say as he looked up but stopped when he saw who it was. "Stephanie, oh my god" he said shocked to see her.

This is how Stephanie and Max know each other. They were in the same high school. She found out that Max was just like her and hadn't aged since his 16th birthday. She felt attracted to him but he didn't notice her. That is until 2 months before their graduation and only a month before prom. She had been at her locker when he came up to her and told her that he had fallen in love with her. She had been holding her breath because she knew what he was going to do next. Then he asked her out and she had breathlessly said yes. They went to prom together and they looked like the perfect couple. Well a week before graduation Max had come up to Stephanie at her locker and told her he was moving and that he couldn't do the long distance relationship thing because he was the jealous boyfriend type. She had cried into her pillow for weeks but finally she got over him. Of course she never dated anyone after that but that's news for later time; little did she know that he hadn't dated anyone either.

Well now there he was in her class; he was going to be listening to her talk for the rest of the school year. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she fought hard to keep them in. She wasn't going to let him see her cry over him not again, not now.

"Please take a seat Mr. Theriot." Stephanie said lightly gesturing to an empty desk in front of her.

Max sat down still staring amazed at her as Stephanie walked back around her desk and sat down. She pulled out a small stack of paperback books and then another stack placing them on her desk. Then she picked two students to hand one out to everyone; she told her students that they would need to bring this book and a notebook and pen to class every day. The bell rang 25 minutes later and Stephanie dismissed her students with a huge smile on her face. She loved everyone of her students they were nice intelligent people and she knew she would enjoy teaching; after all they needed to know and she was willing to tell.

She turned around from the door to see Max right in front of her; she tried to ignore him as she walked around him to her desk. She gathered up her things and put them neatly into her briefcase; then she straightened everything up so that everything was in order.

"You were always neat I liked that about you; you always new were everything was." Max said smiling as he touched her hand gently.

"No I didn't; when we started going out I never knew where my heart was and till this day I still don't know; I lost it awhile ago" Stephanie said stepping around him with her briefcase.

"I still love you and I always will; please take me back I can't live without you." Max said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I love you too but can we make this work this time?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes we can make this work and we will" Max said giving her a hug.

Stephanie and Max were walking out of her classroom when her brothers and friends were coming out of theirs. Ved wanted to yell when he saw Max with his sister. He remembered how his sister had cried for weeks after they broke up. He barely had the tolerance to greet him and his brother was feeling the same way.

"Theriot" Ved and Jay growled at the same time.

"Well well well looks like we meet again and seems like your sister and I are dating again; are you mad well to bad." Max said getting in Jay and Ved's faces sneering.

"You guys know each other?" John asked getting in between the boys to make sure no fight broke out.

"Yeah he dated our sister in high school and broke her heart big time; left her crying in bed for 3 weeks." Ved growled taking a step towards Max.

"Take it easy Ved, Max and I worked things out; let's go get something to eat." Stephanie said taking her brother's arms and leading them away the others following.

They all seated themselves in the cafeteria but before they could get something to eat Cyclops came to get them.

"Professor X needs to see all of you in his downstairs office you too Max." Cyclops said motioning for them all to fallow him.

Cyclops led the way down a flight of stairs and into an elevator that took them at least 2 more floors down. When the elevator doors opened Professor X was sitting there with Dr. Gene Grey, Logan (Wolverine), and Storm, all teachers at the Academy.

"Welcome to you my new 7 members of the X-men. I'll explain everything to you very shortly. But welcome come sit down." Professor X said gesturing to the chairs next to him.

They sat down in the chairs Professor X had pointed to. They looked puzzled about everything and they wanted Professor X to explain soon. Professor X swiveled around so that he was facing them and he began to explain.

"I created the X-men because of all the trouble mutants that believed they should rule the world have been causing. The X-men keep peace in America and keep the mutants from being destroyed by humans who believe that all mutants should be killed." Professor X said sadly.

"So because all of you are the most powerful mutants we have at the academy we want you all to join the X-men" Storm said giving them an encouraging smile.

"Well why not I'm game I mean we're teaching our students how to protect themselves why shouldn't we protect them too." John said playing with his lighter.

"I agree with John I'm in too" Max said.

"Us too" Rouge and Bobby said together.

"Well I don't know but what the hell I'm in" Stephanie said smiling at her brothers.

"If Steph's in we're in" Ved and Jay said together.

Professor X led them to a room that was filled with uniforms all with the letter X engraved on them. Professor X told them that they all had a specially made uniform designed to handle their unique powers.

"Stephanie come here your uniform is right here" Professor X said gently guiding her over to a tall dresser door.

Stephanie opened the door to find a blue and black spandex uniform with small circles spinning around and around.

"It's amazing but what's this on the back… Echo… what's that mean?" Stephanie asked spinning the uniform around and around.

"It's your X-men name I thought it was a superb name for you" Professor X said smiling.

"I love it thank you" Stephanie said smiling happily.

"Now Ved your uniform is especially unique" Professor X said pointing to another door.

Ved opened the door to find a blue and green uniform with tiny water drops on it.

"And it becomes invisible when you do" Professor X explained.

"Jet stream hey I like the ring to it." Ved said happily looking at his X-men name on the back.

"Jay takes a look" Professor X said pointing to yet another door.

Jay opened the door to find a white and yellow uniform with swirling lines on it.

"Whirl wind nice just what I like" Jay said taking a good look at his uniform.

"John your turn" Professor X said.

John opened his door to find a red and orange uniform with small flames all over it.

"Pyroe nice touch" John said smiling at his uniform.

"Bobby yours is just as nice" Professor X said nicely.

Bobby opened the door to find a blue and white uniform with icicles on it.

"Ice cap love the name" Bobby said.

"Max how about you take a look at yours now" Professor X said.

Max opened the door and found a black and white uniform with little things copied all over it.

"Copy Cat strikes the truth" Max said smiling at Stephanie.

"Rogue last but not least" Professor X said pointing to the last door.

Rogue opened the door to find a red and white uniform with all the symbols from everyone else's uniforms on it.

"Rogue what is that the best you got for me" Rogue said smiling.

"Well we felt your name really said it all and theirs matching gloves on the shelf." Professor X explained.

They all tried on their uniforms and they looked great they were told to always be prepared for anything. Little did they know when they went to bed that night that anything was about to happen.

They woke up to a loud thunder of gun fire. They all came running out of their rooms along with every person in the academy a look of terror on all their faces. All the kids started to run for the hidden exits and Stephanie, John, Max, Rogue, Ved, Bobby, and Jay started to panic. Professor X had told them that he and Cyclops were going to be out of town and as were Gene and Storm. Logan was going to be watching them. At that moment Logan came running up to them.

"Get all the kids out of here now." Logan demanded as they ran into their rooms to get changed.

"What about you?" Rogue asked as they came out.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine now go." He said pushing them out of the way before taking out two of the guys with guns. "Help the kids their our priority." He added and they took off to go help the kids.

They ran down the corridor waking kids up and bringing the little kids to the older ones to protect. As soon as they got all the kids they could find they took off looking for Logan so they could help. They split up all of them going in different directions leaving them alone and unprotected except for their powers. Stephanie turned around the left corridor and found Logan fighting two more of the armed men.

"Logan watch out!" Stephanie yelled as she levitated one of the armed men that was about to attack Logan.

"Thanks Stephanie are the children alright?" Logan asked as he finished with the men.

"We got all of the ones we could find out of the house. No one else is here." Stephanie responded. "Cover your ears." She added as she opened her mouth.

Stephanie opened her mouth and let out a high pitch noise. Stephanie waited about three seconds when there was a return noise.

"What was that?" Logan asked as he uncovered his ears.

"Echolocation. It told me where everyone is." Stephanie informed him. "It sounds like they all found each other in the east hall." She added leading the way.

Stephanie led Logan to everyone and they were happy that they had saved all the kids. Stephanie knew that something wasn't right and she also knew that they had to get out of there fast.

"We can't waist time talking. Who ever this is that is doing this isn't going to give up that easily. We have to get out of here now we need to find some help. This is what we've been waiting for. The war has begun." Stephanie said and everyone was silent and nodded in agreement.

They headed down the hall and they opened one of the hidden exits and climbed to where it let out. They found themselves in the garage. Stephanie, Jay, and Ved climbed onto their motorcycles and started them up. Logan, John, Bobby, Rogue, and Max climbed into a blue car and Logan started it up. The four vehicles pulled out of the garage and drove down the street. Stephanie picked up a walkie talkie so she could talk to Logan and the others.

"Logan come in can you guys hear me." Stephanie said speaking into the headset.

"We can hear you just fine what's up?" John's voice asked coming over the speaker.

"Just want to know where we're going?" Stephanie asked.

"Gene and Storm are in Boston and Bobby's parents live in Boston so we're going to stop there." John informed her.

"Everyone grabbed their uniforms right?" Ved asked into his headset.

"Yes." Everyone said together.

"Just making sure we're going to need them." Ved said.

They continured to drive until they got to Bobby's house. They parked the veichles and walked up to the door. Bobby pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. They walked into the house and looked around.

"Mom Dad Danny anyone here?" Bobby called no one answered.

Just as they were about to turn around three people walked into the door.

"Mom Dad Danny you're here ok let me explain." Bobby said giving them hugs.

They all sat down on the couches and got comfortable.

"These are my friends from the academy and that is one of my teachers. But with all that in mind I have to tell you something." Bobby said taking his moms hand.

"What is it Bobby we're listening." Bobby's father said.

"I'm a mutant we're all mutants at the academy." Bobby said slowly and his mother snatched her hand away.

"My brothers a freak." Danny said getting up.

"You know nothing about us so you have no right to call us freaks." Stephanie said angrily getting up from her position on the arm of one of the couches.

"All I know is you are all strangers to this family and strangers aren't welcome here." Danny said and then pointed to Bobby "And he isn't my brother he's a stranger to me." He added before storming out of the room.

Stephanie sat back down and fumed silently. John looked around and all of a sudden the X men cell rang in Logan's pocket.

"I have to take this." Logan said stepping out onto the porch.

They watched as he talked huridly then Bobby's mom said something that hurt Bobby deeply.

"Honey have you ever tried not being a mutant?" Bobby's mom asked.

"How dare you say that to him it took a lot of guts for him to tell you. He could have kept lieing to you but he didn't. If you can't except him for what he is then you can't except him at all." Stephanie said angrily jumping up again.

Just then Logan came back in looking worried.

"We have to go now." Logan said hurriedly and they gathered up their stuff.

"Logan what's wrong?" Ved asked as they opened up the front door.

As in answer to his question there on the front lawn were four cop cars and another one driving down the rode. Stephanie was realy pissed off and what Bobby said pushed her to the limit.

"Danny must have called them." Bobby said and Stephanie's eyes went wide.

"That's it I've had enough of people trying to controle my life." Stephanie said angrily.

"Steph calm down we don't need anymore trouble." Ved said placing and hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand little brother take it off of me. Now cover your ears." Stephanie said as Ved retracked his hand.

Stephanie opened her mouth and let out a loud pitch noise. All the police officers quickly covered their ears in pain and all the windows and glass shattered. Stephanie kept going and the officers would have died if she hadn't suddenly stopped because Rogue drained her power a little. Stephanie dropped to her knees and started to pant but her brothers could see the anger welling up in her eyes. At that moment Gene and Storm landed with the plane. John went with Stephanie, Ved, and Jay to get the veichles. They drove them onto the loading ramp on the plane then went and sat in their seets. Storm took off and everyone looked at Stephanie but she wasn't talking to anyone. John leened over to Ved and nudged him.

"What was with her out burst back there?" John asked.

"Unresolved anger against our parents. She's never forgiven them." Ved responded glancing at his sister.

"What happened?" Bobby asked listening in.

"I'll tell you what happened if you really want to know." Stephanie said making them jump.

"Yeah we do if you're willing to tell us." John said softly.

"Well when my brothers and I discovered our poweres we went straight to our parents. They thought we were freaks and they sent us to a hospital to get analised. The doctores did tests and found out we had the mutant gene. Our parents didn't want us because of this so the hospital kept us. The doctors never did anything to my brothers but to me they did all kids of stuff that I don't even want to get into but it was bad. My brothers found out and they broke us out to keep me away from harm. Well we found a way for us to go to school and have a house of our own. Then professer X found us and sent for us to help him and now here we are." Stephanie finished with a sigh.

"Wow that was realy cruel." Bobby said shaking his head.

"It was and when we found out what those doctors were doing we wanted to do them some harm but for our sister's sake we just broke ourselves out." Ved said gritting his teeth.

"Oh come on that was nothing if anything you deserved it you were always easy." Max said under his breath.

"What was that Theriot?" John said swinging his head around.

"I didn't say anything." Max denied.

"Oh I do beleave you said something I heard you nice and clear." John said standing up.

Just then an alarm went off and two planes came up along side of us.

"Every body buckle up we're in for a bumpy ride." Gene said and John sat back down.

Everyone buckled except for Stephanie who was having a hard time buckling. The plane swirled and dived and Steph held on tight. Then misles were shot out of one of the opposing planes and Gene tried to destroy them. She was able to make one explode far away but the other one exploded right above the top of the plane. A hole was ripped in the hood and Steph was sucked out of the hole.

"No!" Everyone but Max yelled.

Jay and Ved used their telechanises to fly out of the hole and grab Steph and bring her back into the plane. Gene used her telechanises to fix the plane and land it safely. After the plane landed a fight broke out between the Max and the other boys. While the boys were arguing Rogue, Logan, Gene, and Storm took care of Stephanie. The boys walked off to a place in the woods so everyone else couldn't hear but that didn't matter Stephanie heard anyway.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Max asked leaning against a tree.

"What's wrong with us how about what's wrong with you? I heard what you said about Steph after she told that story." John said angrily.

"So what if I said it." Max said.

"Well if I could hear it that means Steph could defiantly hear it." John said almost yelling.

"Shh keep it down Steph can hear you." Bobby said.

"I knew you treated my sister like crap I didn't know you treated her this badly." Ved said making his hands into fists.

"Come on she wouldn't brake up with me. I protect her." Max said stretching.

"No you don't protect my sister you destroy her." Jay said yelling.

"So you either knock it off or we'll make you knock it off." Bobby said angrily.

"Well then you might want to try and make me because I won't knock it off." Max said preparing to fight.

The boys were just about to fight when Stephanie floated down in the middle.

"No need to fight I have something to say." Stephanie said turning to face Max.

"I thought I loved you but I didn't that was just fear. So we're through it's over I don't need you anymore." Steph said with tears coming to her eyes. "So find your own way home because I won't ride with you." She added running away crying.

"You ass hole she desserves better then you." John yelled before taking off after Steph.

John followed Stephanie until they got back to the plane.

"Steph wait up for a second." John yelled and Steph slowed to a walk.

"John why didn't I see it before? Why didn't I see he was bringing me down? I hate him I don't love him and I fear him." Steph said falling to her knees and breaking down.

"Hey don't cry over him he's not worth it. And you have no reason to be afraid of him. He can't do anything to you because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." John said kneeling down next to her and giving her a hug.

"Do you think he ever loved me?" Steph asked.

"Possibly at one time but not towards the end." John said wiping away Steph's tears. "But I do love you." John added.

"And I love you and fortunately I don't fear you." Stephanie said and they laughed before John leened in and kissed Steph on the lips.

"We should get back before they worry." Steph said and John nodded and they headed back the plane hand and hand.


End file.
